moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy cz. 9
Zabawa bardzo szybko przeniosła się na najwyższe piętro Pałacu. Gigantyczna, zbudowana na wzór tej w Pałacu Zimowym sala balowa była idealnym miejscem na przyjęcie- stworzona z typowym dla Federacji przepychem. Fresk przedstawiający stojącego nad ciałami rozmaitych nieludzi, wielkiego, masywnego człowieka umieszczony był na suficie, kilkanaście metrów nad głowami balujących. Sama sala też była niczego sobie- wielki parkiet, zdobione złotem ściany i najnowocześniejszy sprzęt audio zapewniały idealną zabawę. W czasie gdy członkowie Dzieci Heinricha świętowali, pijąc i rozmawiając ze sobą nawzajem, z trzy metrowych głośników leciała cicho muzyka. - No i wtedy on do mnie: "Proszę, oszczędź chociaż moje dzieci!"- kończył swoją opowieść uradowany Tardsihe. Niestety, przez maskę zakrywającą mu twarz nie było widać uśmiechu na jego twarzy, niemniej fakt że niemal krztusił się własnym śmiechem kazał sądzić, iż naczelny rzeźnik Federacji bawi się znakomicie.- A ja mu na to: "Dobrze, oszczędzę im...czekania na wyrok!" - Hehe...dobre.- powiedziała rozbawiona Elizabeth, popijając nieco z wielkiego kufla z piwem, który trzymała w prawej ręce. - Chociaż czy ty przypadkiem nie zaniedbujesz teraz gości?- spytał Marcus, który popijał ze zwykłej szklanki mleko czekoladowe. Uzależnienie jednego z Generałów Federacji od tego napoju było obiektem wielu żartów wśród jemu równych. - Gdzie tam.- powiedział Tardsihe, machając lekceważąco ręką.- Zostawiłem je z moim protegowanym, Eliorem. Więźniowie nie będą się z nim nudzić. Trójka spośród Dzieci z niemałym rozbawieniem stuknęła się szklankami, życząc sobie nawzajem zdrowia. Kilka metrów dalej, przy oknie stały cztery postacie- dwie spośród nich, były nowymi członkami. - I Bill naprawdę się tak przestraszył Szalonej?- spytała Gloria. - Zesrał się momentalnie!- powiedział Piteł, podpierając plecami ścianę. Z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. - Odezwał się!- zakrzyknął równie uradowany Kharlez. Ten jeden raz postanowił znosić obecność "demona w ludzkiej skórze".- Ty to chyba zapi#rdalałeś szybciej niż on. Gloria i Przywódca zaśmiali się w tym samym czasie. Z twarzy Piteła momentalnie zszedł uśmiech, a pojawił się rumieniec zażenowania. Mężczyzna chciał się jakoś odgryźć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. - A właśnie.- powiedział II Przywódca, zwracając się do Kharleza.- Spędziłeś z Szaloną cały dzień. Jak to przeżyłeś? - Ledwo.- powiedział technik, pokazując ranę na głowie. Co prawda miał podobną w jeszcze innym miejscu, ale wolał się nie obnażać. - No cóż, chyba muszę wam podziękować za telewizor.- powiedziała Gloria uradowanym głosem. Kharlez spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Był pewien że zniszczył swoją czaszką sprzęt ze sklepu. - Szalona wzięła drugi telewizor?- spytał technik. - Nie, rozj#bała go swoją twarzą.- powiedział II Przywódca.- Wzięła trzeci. - Z tego co słyszałem za 20% ceny.- dopowiedział Piteł, drapiąc się po głowie. - To ten sklep chyba zbankrutował.- stwierdził Kharlez.- A tak swoją drogą, co się stało z krasnalami? Cała trójka spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na siebie nawzajem a potem na Kharleza- nie mieli pojęcia o czym on mówi. - Dobrze mała, trzęś tym!!- krzyczał cienkim głosikiem jeden z krasnoludków, rzucając pojedyncze Opes w stronę skąpo ubranej kobiety tańczącej na rurze. Pracownica z chęcią wykonała polecenie. - To jest k#rwa życie!- zakrzyknął identycznym głosem inny, skacząc na krześle przy barze i oglądając występ.- Barmanko, poprosimy jeszcze trzy whiskey! - Zaraz będą.- powiedziała Strange, kucając i szukając czystych szklanek. Vanilla Unicorn miało dzisiaj wyjątkowo wielu klientów- wśród nich grupka małych, słodkich stworzonek, które przybyły nie wiadomo skąd i jak. - Strange, kim oni są?- spytał leżący na barku Smąriusz. - Cholera wie, ważne że mają kasę.- powiedziała piratka, napełniając szklanki. Kilka godzin później było w zasadzie po wszystkim. Członkowie Dzieci posiedzieli, wymienili uprzejmości, popili i potańczyli po czym większość ulotniła się by odpocząć bądź dokończyć swoje obowiązki. Najszybciej ulotnił się Carnor z Dowódcą- śpieszno im bowiem było by wrócić na Linie Cere. Następnie zniknęli Marcus, Elizabeth i Tardishe, później Gloria. Nikt nie widział Szalonej. Na sali pozostawiali już tylko Kharlez, Piteł i II Przywódca. - Daleko zaszliście panowie.- powiedział władca Federacji, wyłączając głośnik.- Tutaj będzie jutro wasze pasowanie. - Nie tak dawno tutaj przyszliśmy.- powiedział Piteł, łapiąc się za głowę.- A już osiągnęliśmy tak wiele. Jak to wyjaśnić? - Omnisjasz.- stwierdził Kharlez, drapiąc się po brodzie.- Jak nie wiesz o co chodzi to zawsze Omnisjasz. - Macie po prostu wymagane dla nas umiejętności.- stwierdził II Przywódca, wzruszając ramionami.- No i cóż, znajomości wszędzie otwierają drzwi. Nawet tutaj. - Dobra, lepiej połóżmy się spać.- powiedział Piteł, ziewając.- Jutro jest wielki dzień. - Tylko nie odj#bcie czegoś jutro.- powiedział II Przywódca.- Bo jeśli znowu któryś z was puści pornola, to nie zobaczy tego cała sala. Hardcore BDSM porno poleci na ekranie każdego telewizora w Federacji! Kharlez i Piteł spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Trochę kusiło żeby coś takiego odstawić. Wtedy przeszli by do historii podwójnie- jako pierwsi członkowie Dzieci po śmierci Heinricha i jako Ci, przez których dzieci w całym kraju zaczęły pytać rodziców "czemu ta pani bije tego nagiego pana?". - Oczywiście panie.- stwierdzili mężczyźni, chociaż nie mogli być pewni że nic się nie stanie. - No dobrze, wracajmy do siebie.- stwierdził II Przywódca. Piteł wraz z władcą Federacji zaczęli ruszać w stronę wyjścia, jednak Kharlez poprosił ich żeby dali mu chwilę w samotności. Mężczyźni nie zastanawiając się długo wyszli z sali, zostawiając Kharleza samego. Na to właśnie czekał. Mężczyzna oblizując usta podszedł do jednego z głośników. Wielki, ultranowoczesny, z ogromną liczbą otworów i kontaktów- normalnie aż ślinka ciekła. Technik ściągał jedną ręką spodnie a drugą obejmował głośnik. - Cześć mała, często tu bywasz?- spytał Kharlez, głaszcząc głośnik. - Nie, ale ty tu sobie trochę posiedzieć.- usłyszał znajomy głos mężczyzna. Nagle głośnik zaczął się chwiać i nim Kharlez się zorientował, trzymetrowe ustojstwo spadło na niego, z impetem wbijając go w podłogę. Mężczyzna zaklnął kilkukrotnie z bólu- maszyna naprawdę była ciężka. Trochę bardziej niż powinna. Nagle przed twarzą mężczyzny pojawiła się uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha twarz Szalonej Kapelusznik. - Szalona, pomóż mi...- powiedział Kharlez, dysząc ciężko. - Nie ma mowy, nie będę twoim skrzydłowym.- powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się wrednie. - Wyciągnij mnie stąd!- syknął mężczyzna, próbując wydostać się spod głośnika. Nagle Szalona uniosła się w powietrzu a w jej dłoniach zaczęło się co materializować. Nim mężczyzna się zorientował, dziewczyna trzymała duży, ciężki, metalowy sejf, który z pewnym trudem położyła na głośniku. Momentalnie Kharlez poczuł że masa przytłaczającego go ciężaru zwiększa się. - N-i-e.- powiedziała Szalona. - No...proszę.....pójdziemy....na....hot....dogi.- mówienie przychodziło mężczyźnie z niemałym trudem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem. - Ty chcesz zaprosić mnie?!- spytała zdenerwowana.- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz jak działa nasza relacja- ja jestem psychicznym stalkerem a ty ofiarą mojego skrzywienia. Jeśli będziemy jeść razem cokolwiek, to co najwyżej w mojej piwnicy, gdy ty będziesz przywiązany do krzesła! - To...nie....mój....fetysz.- powiedział technik. - Twój fetysz Cię teraz przygniata.- powiedziała wściekła dziewczyna, kucając przy mężczyźnie i całując go w policzek.- A teraz leż tutaj i przemyśl co zrobiłeś! Po tych słowach dziewczyna zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Kharlez leżał teraz przygnieciony i skupiony na tym żeby nie umrzeć. Leżał w środku sali balowej z opuszczonymi spodniami, rumieńcem na twarzy, przygnieciony czymś w czym jeszcze kilka chwil temu chciał być. A wszystko przez jedną, wyjątkowo niestabilną kobietę. Gdyby jego cały poj#bany dzień był opowiadaniem, to to byłby idealny koniec. Kategoria:Opowiadanie